


Won't You Look at Me

by scarv



Series: [2Hyun] We Look at the Same Sky [4]
Category: NU'EST, Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, a little kissing scene, howons if you squint, not so much since i can't really write a kissing scene, this happened because i don;t want my 2hyun become angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 04:38:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11844108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarv/pseuds/scarv
Summary: Based on Wanna One Go Episode 2Where Jonghyun, Minki, Sewoon and Seonho come to visit wanna one dorm





	Won't You Look at Me

_Aigoo... My head... It hurts_

Minhyun grunted under his breath. Since when tying two-person hand with only one-meter rope is a good idea. From where the hell the staff could get that weird idea. Worst, he stuck on the dorm, with Jaehwan, while the other members could go out.

_Oh gosh. Why it should be Jaehwan who became his pair. Why?!_  Did he do something wrong in the past? One of the reasons they end up at the dorm was because Jaehwan said he want to lazily stay and laying around at the dorm if he got a free day. Another reason, it may be because of his own doing, he said he really wants to convert Jaehwan to become a cleaner and neater person.

_Minhyun... Minhyun... Why you never learn from your own mistakes?_  He scolds himself. He always reminds himself to be more careful with what he said. "Always be careful with what you said or wished". Maybe that phrase is really right. There were several times, he really wants to change what he said.

He still remembers clearly when BoA asked him a question, with whom he want to debut. He answered "Jaehwan". He wonders, if, if that time he said another name, if that time he selfishly said his Nu'est brothers name, said Jonghyun, maybe. Would it be different now? He could only wonder.

Another time, when he did a VLive with Jonghyun this January. Something comes out from his mouth, which he still regretted it until now. With a kidding tone, he said,  _"I already see your face 24/7, do you think I would want to see you again?"_  Jonghyun didn't give him any response that time, he kept bowing his head, and working on his Lucky Card which will they give to a lucky L.O./\\.E. Maybe his words hurt Jonghyun's feeling, though he was just joking that time. Look at him now, seeing Jonghyun for 24/7 was just can be only a wish for him, even just to say hello was really hard to do.

The phsyco's laugh from Jaehwan cut him from all his mind. Ugh. He really wants to strangle this person. He was really messy and dirty. Really different with him who was a clean freak. Please don't think anything wrong, it wasn't like he didn't like Jaehwan. Jaehwan was one of his favorite  _dongsaeng_ from the start. He himself who picked Jaehwan to be a member of Sorry Sorry Team 2 that time. The team which can be a legend and he was really proud of it. Besides, he couldn't angry or scold Jaehwan now because if he did the staff was ready to shorten the rope for 20cm long. Another weird idea from the staff.

_Oh Gosh.. He wants to curse._

Well, It was useless to regret any of this. He could only hope, that this super weird day quickly passed. The day that should be his day to rest before he starts doing Wanna One's hectic schedule.

_Ting Tong_

Oh!! That must the guest who staff talking about earlier. When they asked him, who he predicts or want to come visiting them, he mentions Hyunbin's name. Though of course, deep in his heart he wants to say his fellow Nu'est members. However, he knows, if he did something like that, it would just give a free pass for akgae to bash him or the other Nu'est members. He didn't want that to happen. Again. Well, if really it was Hyunbin who visiting, he will still be happy. He won't lie, he missed his first "adopted" son with Jonghyun.

The rope on his hand was tugged by Jaehwan who excitedly want to open the door. Actually he himself also curious, who will visit them. Someone who is certain was Seonho, the cube chick who always cling to him like a gum, video call him and Jaehwan earlier. And he definitely didn't come alone.

"Whaatt?" That was the first word which comes from Minhyun's mouth when he opens the door and saw who was come. There were Seonho, Sewoon, Minki (ah.. how he missed his devil  _maknae_ ), and then there was Jonghyun!! His dearest leader, the one who he missed the most, the one who he least wanted to leave behind. Can see Jonghyun's face again, in person, after such a long time, make his eyes feel so hot. Tears already threatening to flow out from his eyes.

"Minhyun  _hyung_!!" Seonho shouts happily and squeezes him on his arms.

"Why did so many come" complain Jaehwan, though if you look closely, you can see a smile on his face when he saw Sewoon.

They invited the guest to come in. Seonho let him go and went to hug Jaehwan. Minhyun also comes in, he tried to wipe his own tears. When Jonghyun saw him cried silently like that, Jonghyun come to him and tenderly patted his back.

"How are you doing guys?" Jonghyun greets them. Ah.. How he missed that unique voice. He missed that beautiful smile on Jonghyun's face. He missed every touch from Jonghyun. He missed this comfy and warm feeling each time Jonghyun was near him. If he didn't remember that there was a bunch of cameras that record them, he will really throw himself to his dear onibugi's arm now.

"Oke CUT!!" the PD shout. "We will stop for a moment, we need to put the mic on our guests"

MInhyun reluctantly releasing his grip on Jonghyun's arm. He didn't even know when he starts to cling onto Jonhyun's arm like that. Jonghyun smiled at him, "It's okay, I will come back soon". Minhyun just nodded and pouted.

When the staff busy doing their jobs, the PD come to him.

"Minhyun-sshi"

"Yes?"

"Even if we bring your long-time friends from Nu'est, you have to remember this program is for Wanna One. It will better if you not so close to them. You know yourself, that not all of your fans love seeing you too close to your old group mate" Minhyun speechless when he heard that. He felt angry, annoyed but also sad at the same time. "Behave yourself. You should give your attention to Jaehwan more. It was all for your own good" He pressed Minhyun's shoulder. "You understand?" Without waiting for Minhyun's respond, the PD leave him.

"Hyung.." Jaehwan looks at him with a pitying gaze. He also heard what the PD asked Minhyun to do.

"Ah, it's okay. I can do that" He grimaced. No, he can't. But he should. "I won't trouble you guys" He lamented. "I know I'm the most troublesome member between you guys" He forced a laugh to cover his heartache.

"But hyung-"

"What's wrong?" Jonghyun comes and sat beside Minhyun on the couch. A mic already mounted on his white shirt.

"It's nothing" Minhyun shake his head and offering a smile to Jonghyun.

Jonghyun gives him an 'I know you're lying' look, still expecting an answer.

"It's really nothing" He shook his head again. He clung to Jonghyun's arm and put his head on Jonghyun's shoulder. The PD gave him a hard look. But Minhyun didn't care. They still not recording, it's not his time yet to act like a stranger to Jonghyun and Minki. He sighed.

"I'm sorry" he murmured.

"Huh? Why?" Jonghyun asked him and rub his head lovingly.

"Nope" He releases Jonghyun's arm and hugs Jonghyun's waist instead. He buried his head on Jonghyun neck, inhale the scent of his onibugi body can make him calm. "Whatever I will do, I'm sorry" He muttered again.

The camera starts rolling. Minhyun, with a heavy heart, starts acting like what he asked to do earlier. He gives his attention for Jaehwan and Seongho instead of Jonghyun and Minki. He had more interaction with Jaehwan, hell, he could say he ignores Jonghyun, totally. He can still look at Minki's face, he can't deny, there was a confused look on Minki's face, it seems he wondering why Minhyun keeps a distance from him. But not with Jonghyun, he couldn't see Jonghyun's eyes at all. He couldn't see that sadness and hurt on Jonghyun's eyes. Several times, Jonghyun tried to approach him, he could only stay away and avoid him. He busied himself in the kitchen, he busied himself with Jaehwan. Jonghyun's face looks disappointed when he chooses to sit away from him. There was no smile at all on Jonghyun's face, and inside he really suffering witnessing all that.

If someone asked him, honestly Minhyun wants to always to gravitated towards Jonghyun. Jonghyun was like a magnet to him. Pulling him closer whenever he was. It was a habit for always stay and went towards where his precious leader is. But the tugged of the rope on his arms, which constrains him to come closer to Jonghyun, was like a reminder. A cruel reminder which throws him back to the reality. A sad reality when he couldn't even have any interaction with his own brothers.

Time continues. He and Jaehwan raiding the cupboard in the kitchen, looking for some snacks. Seonho who couldn't wait for them, pulling Jonghyun's arms and dragged him go to the kitchen. They bring all the snacks they could find to the couch. Minhyun couldn't take it anymore, Jonghyun's face becomes darker and flat each time. Jonghyun didn't even smile when OngNiel phones them a few times ago. He reached out his hand to Jonghyun's arm who walking beside him. Jonghyun stopped and look at him coldly. He shivered.

"I need to talk to you" He begs while tried to cover his mic. "Please" He begging more because Jonghyun didn't give him any response and still look at him with a flat face. A few seconds passed, Jonghyun sighed and gave him a little nod. Minhyun beamed. He hurriedly went to Jaehwan and tapped his shoulder.

"Help me" He glanced at the staff direction, ensure that they can't hear his conversation with Jaehwan. Jaehwan gives him a questioning look. "I need to release this stupid rope. Tell them you had a stomachache, or anything, as long as I can free myself from you. Of course after the recording is over. Please"

At first Jaehwan still confused with his sudden demand. But then Jaehwan knows, his hyung must be want to have some private times with his onibugi hyung, "Ah.. Okay _hyung_ "

The last thing they recorded was when the guests said their goodbye. Seonho didn't forget to hug his favorite hyung, Sewoon also hugs Jaehwan. Minki comes to them too and gives both of them a quick hug. But not with Jonghyun, he did hug Jaehwan, but then he turned around and leave him, he didn't even give a single glance towards Minhyun. Minhyun's heart-shattering.

"And... CUT!!"

They wrap up the recording. Jonghyun and the others who already went out, come back in. They still need to take their mic off and do something else before they really can go. Jaehwan starts to execute their plan and it seems he also asks Sewoon to help him because suddenly Sewoon asks Jaehwan with a worried face.

"Jaehwannie _hyung_ , are you okay?" tried to take the attention from the staff. "You don't look good _hyung_ "

"My stomach hurts" Jaehwan winced while holding his stomach. "It seems something wrong with the _tteokbokki_ "

" _Noona_ " Sewoon call one of the staff. "Jaehwan hyung has a stomachache, it seems he needs to go to the bathroom"

The staff look at Jaehwan. Jaehwan acts like he was in pain. "Please _noona_ "

"Well.. Okay" the staff gave up and give him permission to go to the bathroom.

"How about this _noona_?" He raised his bound hand. "I can't go to the bathroom with hands like this right?"

"Excuse me, I don't want to go to the bathroom with you" Minhyun interject.

"I don't want it either hyung"

"Enough enough, no need to fight. You guys can take them off, but don't forget to wear it again later"

Both boys bow to her and thanking her. Minhyun hurriedly releases his hands from the rope and went to Jonghyun, grabbed his hand and quietly dragged him outside. In the middle, he stopped and whispered to Minki, "Please don't let them know I went outside with Jonghyunnie"

"Leave it to me. Now, go. You don't have much time"

"Thanks. I owe you a lot"

Silently he went outside with Jonghyun. He went to one of the emergency stairs. After he ensures that there was no CCTV, he throws himself on Jonghyun's. He hugged him so tightly, he scared if he looses it a little Jonghyun will disappear. He already takes his and Jonghyun's mic off when Jaehwan pretending to have a stomachache. He wants to make sure that only the two of them over there, no one else.

He moved away and gaze at Jonghyun's face. He closed the distance between them. He attacked Jonhyun's lips and kissed him hard. A passionate kiss but also a desperate one. He vents all his feelings to Jonghyun on that kiss. He felt so relieved when Jonghyun kiss him back. Jonghyun opens his mouth and lets him slipped his tongue. Let Minhyun took a control of that kiss. Slowly Jonghyun bites Minhyun's lower lip, and he could only moan. Oh gosh, how he missed his Jonghyun so much.

"Forgive me Jonghyunnie" he muttered slowly and bowing his head down.

"For what? For suddenly you drag me here and kissed me? Or because you avoid me all this day long"

Minhyun raised his head and look at Jonghyun. "I will never say sorry because I kiss you. That's not something I need to say sorry. Loving you is never a mistake Jonghyun-ah"

Jonghyun smiles fondly and guides Minhyun's head to rest on his shoulder. He wrapped him in a warmth and comforting hug. "So?"

"I'm sorry for avoiding you all this day" Jonghyun sob on his shoulder. "I'm really sorry. Please forgive me" He cries again.

Jonghyun embraces him tighter and tried to comfort the crying man on his arms. "I know. Sewoonnie told me and Minki, Jaehwan said the PD asked you to keep your distance from us"

Minhyun nodded slowly, still crying on his shoulder. "I'm really sorry.. I always end up hurt your feelings" He sobbed again. "Forgive me Jonghyunnie"

"It's not like that.. It's okay Min" He tried to calm him down. "You don't intend to hurt me, right? So it's fine"

"So.. You're not angry?" He looks at Jonghyun's eyes, looking for an honest answer.

Jonghyun smiled and shook his head. "No, I'm not angry. Though, yes I was annoyed and jealous seeing you act like that"

"I bet.. Your face was so scary Jonghyunnie, I was scared. I don't want you to go with a misunderstanding still lingering between us" Tears still flowing from his eyes. He really didn't want Jonghyun to go with an assumption that Minhyun didn't care for him anymore. That's why he was desperately tried to free himself from Jaehwan, asked him to pretend, and even beg Minki's help to distract the staff. He knew Minki is the right person to do that. So he could talk alone with Jonghyun.

Jonghyun smiled affectionately. "I should know better, there must be a reason behind all your attitude" He wiped the tears on Minhyun's cheek slowly and kissed his forehead. "I should say sorry to you too" He peck Minhyun's lips. "Forgive me?"

Minhyun nodded and smile with relief.

"It seems we have to go back soon, we never know how long Jaehwannie can stay in the bathroom"

"How do you know?" Minhyun bewildered.

Jonghyun chuckled. "Of course I know, what are you trying to do, he barely eats any _tteokbokki_ , it was kind of impossible if he had a stomachache because of it. You even asked Minki to distract the staff, am I right?"

"Ah.. observant as always, no one can beat my onibugi" He steal another kiss from Jonghyun.

"Then let's go back, I don't want to hear Minki's nagging either"

Both can go back safely without anyone being suspicious. Jaehwan was out from the bathroom. He was on the couch, lie his head on Sewoon's lap, still act like his stomach was hurting.

"Go back there" Jonghyun pushed his back softly. Minhyun pouted and muttered something like "Don't want to". Jonghyun gazes him tenderly and pats his head. "Don't be like that, we can meet again. Whatever it takes"

"Promise?" he put out his pinky finger to Jonghyun.

"Promise" Jonghyun hook his own finger to Minhyun's. And Minhyun went to the two people from Howons who sat on the couch.

"You did it?" Sewoon asked him.

"Yes, thank you Sewoonnie, you too Jaehwannie" Minhyun smile gratefully to both of them.

"It's nothing _hyung_ , we're happy we can help you" Sewoon answered him. Jaehwan also nodded his head, agree with what his _hoobae_ said.

Jonghyun and the others couldn't stay too long because Minhyun and Jaehwan still need to continue their recording with the other Wanna One members. It was time to say goodbye again. But this time Minhyun's heart didn't shattering like before. Jonghyun comes and hugged him tightly.

"I love you Min" Jonghyun kiss his cheek quickly and ruffles his hair.

"I love you too" A genuine smile appear on his face.

**-END-**

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading this till the end *bows  
> hope you enjoy reading this  
> i'm sorry for any typo and my messy grammar, my english is just so so  
> i'm trying my best with my limited english  
> i always expect your opinion and feedback
> 
> please please please love me and leave your comment for me (it will really make me happy ^^), and i am on a crisis confidence writing fic in english TT, i really don't know what's wrong with me   
> kudos and comment will really be appreciated *deep bow
> 
> once again, thank you so much!!!
> 
> ** have you guys watch the deleted minhyun x nuest w video from mnet, on m countdown? i'm still crying over it


End file.
